Giant frog
| refs5e = | size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = | subtype3e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Tiny to Medium | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Small to Medium | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivorous | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = Killer frogs, dark giant frogs | climate = Any | terrain = Fresh water | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = Ranine | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = | based = | histrefs = }} A giant frog was a large and more powerful version of a frog. Description In terms of physical description, giant frogs completely matched normal frogs, except in size. Giant frogs could grow up to long, and weigh up to . Due to this extended size, they could jump up to high, and across gaps that were wide, even from being completely stationary. Combat These monstrous frogs were well camouflaged, so it was likely that their prey would be surprised. They used their large and adhesive tongues to capture and restrain foes. The tongues of these beasts could grow up to long. In combat, these beasts bit their foes, and usually grappled them in the process. Small creatures were often swallowed whole after being restrained by the frog's bite, causing the internal acids to wear away at it. Fire was the greatest fear of giant frogs, and they got as far away from it as they could. Society Giant frogs formed packs, although they didn't have a sophisticated hierarchy. Some giant frogs were known to keep the company of bullywugs. Bullywugs, as they were able to communicate with frogs and toads, formed bonds with these large frogs. Bullywugs trained the frogs to be protectors that could also hunt food for them. The ability of these frogs to swallow their prey whole allowed for the bullywugs to transport their future meals back to camp simply and efficiently. Ecology Giant frogs were found in almost all natural areas of fresh water: lakes, rivers, marshes, and swamps. They were somewhat uncommon, but much more common than killer and poisonous frogs. .]] These frogs mostly ate insects, small creatures, and fish, as well as birds and rats. Giant frogs could devour other beings whole, including humans and elves. Although they hunted very frequently, they knew their boundaries and their place in the food chain. As such, they avoided predators such as giant snakes. They were known to inhabit many places all around Faerûn, including the Mere of Dead Men, the Vast Swamp, and Phlan, and in the Underdark, particularly Undermountain. There were even dark giant frogs that lurked on the Plane of Shadow. History Ruke Diggot suffered the fate of being swallowed whole by one of these hulking amphibians. Rumors In the Flooded Forest, it was rumored that such creatures formed circles and cast spells. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures * ''Hoard of the Dragon Queen * Storm King's Thunder * Tomb of Annihilation * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage ;Trading cards * AD&D Trading Cards 1991 series #618 ;Video games * Pool of Radiance * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms References Category:Creatures found in freshwater marshes Category:Creatures found in freshwater swamps Category:Creatures found in freshwater lakes Category:Creatures found in rivers Category:Animals Category:Dire animals